


Espresso Your Feelings

by aimermania (HarunaYumesaki)



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Minho, Barista Thomas, Customer Newt, Cute, Fluff, M/M, cute newt, minewt, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarunaYumesaki/pseuds/aimermania
Summary: Minho is head over heels for the adorable blonde, and it’s obvious that Thomas is in the same state. Newt finds the rivalry very amusing, though he only has a crush for one of them.prompt by origami-teacup: you’re the cute and quiet customer that frequents the coffee shop where I’m a barista and also where my rival barista works and we’re both fighting for your attention in increasingly creative and inconspicuous way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, uh... 
> 
> It’s my first time writing in The Maze Runner fandom. I’m a bit nervous. Plus, English is not my mother language so I apologize for any grammar error and or typos, etc. I’m still learning, but I hope it’s okay! 
> 
> Enjoy! Feedback would be nice! xx

Minho’s days have been illuminated with stars ever since the cute boy had walked into the coffee shop he’s working at. He remembered the first time he saw the boy, he felt as if his heart skipped a beat.

The boy was adorable, with fluffy blonde hair, caramel orbs and God, that thick British accent could killed him. He also remembered the frown on the boy’s face when he looks at the menu, lips pressed and a faint reddish tint across his face due to the cold.

 _God, he’s a cute frowner_. Minho thought.

He learned that the boy’s name is Newt, which kind of reminds him of a newt, but oh well, still cute as it is matched with his adorable features.

“A hot cappuccino, please.” He was pulled back to reality once Newt’s voice reached his hearings, a grin made its way onto his handsome face.

“No caffè mocha?” Minho asked, knowing the blonde’s favorite all too well.

“Not today, Min.” Newt flashes the Asian male a chuckle, and Minho swore it’s the best thing he ever saw in the early mornings like this.

“Anything for the best customer in the world. Your table’s still empty, by the way.”

Oh, it was obvious that Minho had develop a small crush towards the British, which could only grow bigger every single day Newt walked in through that door. And Minho knew exactly where Newt’s spot is, considering he would glance occasionally to where Newt was sitting when he made coffee or having a small break. Newt realized long ago. How could he not, Minho is always pointing out to his spot every time he ordered something.

“Thank you, even though I could just sit somewhere else other than over there.“

“Slim it, I know it’s your favorite spot.”

Minho is already on his way making Newt’s coffee, and Newt is waiting patiently whilst leaning slightly to the counter, watching the Asian do his job in amusement. The two talked for a while, at least until Minho finished making the coffee and Newt goes to his usual spot.

This is where Minho would describe as one of his ‘happy morning, good day’ days. It would started with Newt coming to the coffee shop early whilst the shop still quite empty, and they talked (or, mostly Minho just flirts), it’d be better to hear Newt’s laughter. _I swear it’s the most angelic yet adorable laugh I’ve ever heard_ , Minho often thought about it, _shuck it, I’m head over heels_.

Today should be a good day...

“Oh, Tommy! You’re early!”

...if only that shank isn’t here for the rest of the day. Or at least, this very morning.

“Yeah, wanted to make sure Minho isn’t late.” Came the shank reply to Newt’s greeting.

Which is quite ridiculous if you think about it, considering Minho is barely late, not when it’s his morning shifts. Plus, Minho is the senior here, he should be the one watching out for him.

His name is Thomas. He’s the greenie here, came a few months ago and Minho had to teach him stuff. They were fine, shuck, they were good friends!

At least before Newt showed up.

It’s obvious that Minho is head over heels for Newt. What surprised him was that, Thomas actually had a crush on Newt, as well. And they have been competitive ever since, always trying to get Newt’s attention. The poor boy didn’t mind though, but it kind of made him feel bad because sometimes both Minho and Thomas would just pay for his coffee or his donuts.

“So, have you had breakfast, Newt?”

“I had a sandwich, Sonya was in hurry so that’s all she made for breakfast.”

“I’ll made you—” Thomas is very readable, so Newt knows what he would say.

“Tommy, no. It’s fine, I’ll have breakfast later.” Newt quickly shook his head. _Not this again_ , he thought.

“You sure? I don’t mind—”

“Nope, Tommy. Not today.”

Minho’s eyes is burning, and so his chest— **jealousy**. But he tried to focus on whatever he’s doing at the moment, since minutes has passed and there’s more people coming. Minho is getting busy with the customers again.

Not long after, he glanced at Newt. No Thomas bugging the blonde, Newt seemed comfortable in his seat as he typed on his laptop. Good that, it’s better to see Newt alone rather than accompanied by the shank.

An hour passed, Newt is still on his spot, and Thomas is already doing his job brewing the coffee and all. They switched often, Thomas would be in the cashier and Minho would be making the coffee.

As Minho started to brew more coffee, he glances at Newt. The boy is staring at him as if waiting for him to notice, and when Minho did notice, Newt smiled; gesturing to the empty cup of coffee on his table. Minho gave the boy a wide grin.

* * *

 

“Here it is, special for you only.”

A cup of hot cappuccino is placed on Newt’s table, replacing the empty one.

“Thank you, Min. You’re the best.”

“I know, duh. And so are you.”

Minho’s comeback caused the blonde to giggle, both in embarrassment and amusement.

“Looks like the deadline is near.” Said the Asian, ruffling Newt’s fluffy hair playfully. “I wish I could help, but that shank will be quite troubled since it’s getting crowded.”

The simple gesture still could make Newt blush, made him twice as attractive. “Oh shush, go back to Tommy, he’s glaring at us now. He needs you back.”

“Of shucking course he is. Good that,” Minho grinned triumphantly, knowing that Thomas’ glare probably meant for him only. “I’ll leave then, good luck, Newt.”

As Minho taking his leave, Newt smiled fondly, shaking his head at the thought of Minho and Thomas rivalry. He reached for the cup, stopping before he took a sip.

There’s a flower foam art on his cappuccino.

Newt felt a sudden energy by only looking at the simple and yet amazing art.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho got Newt’s number, and Thomas did the job to make Newt smiles. 
> 
> That’s a progress, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh... hello again? Didn’t expecting much but thanks yall who has been reading & giving kudos (even bookmarked it) thank you so much! 
> 
> Here’s chapter two... i guess. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Minho got the evening shift the next day, since he has classes to attend in the morning. Usually, at times like this, Minho would see Newt in the campus. They would saw each other in the halls sometimes, flashing smiles, and a small, simple greetings.

That’s it.

Despite the countless times Minho flirted with the blonde, he still has no guts to ask him out on a date outside the cafe.

_The atmosphere is just different, you know._

Or maybe he’s just a coward.

“You done yet, shank? There’s still bunch of—”

Minho’s words were cut off at the moment a very familiar figure walked into the cafe, approaching him whose on the cashier, with a smile decorated his adorable features.

“Newt, fancy seeing you here, babe.” Minho wouldn’t call just anybody with the pet name, but it’s Newt, and Newt is different.

“Happy to see you as well, Min.” Newt countered, still with the smile on his face.

“So, what’s the special occasion? I mean, I never see you around at this hour, not here.”

Before Newt could answer, Thomas (who was standing just a feet behind Minho) joined the conversation. “Maybe because he missed me.”

“Mhm, sure, Tommy.” Newt replied, seemingly not in the mood for the flirt. “Can I order now?”

“Yeah, of course. Sorry ‘bout this slinthead.” Minho smacked Thomas on his arm, ushering the brunette to go back to his job. “So, what do you want for tonight?”

”I’ll take caffé latte, and a butter croissant, please.”

“You heard him, shank, a butter croissant!”

Newt gestured to his usual spot, but shrugged once he saw the seat is taken. He looked around to see any available seat, and pointing it to Minho once he found one. “I’ll just, go there, yeah?”

“Sure, I will be there in a few minutes.” The raven haired give the blonde a wink, rushing to make the coffee, while Thomas is preparing for the food.

* * *

 

Newt doesn’t mind that his favorite seat was taken. As long as he could sit, it’s fine. It’s not that he really want, and need to sit on his usual spot.

It’s just felt different when he’s not in his spot.

It is kind of bring up a new feeling, a new atmosphere as he stepped into the cafe in the evening. Considering he would always come here in the morning, or the afternoon.

With his arm rested on the table, Newt propped his chin as he scrolled on his phone. He received a new text message from his sister, asking his whereabouts at the moment. Also mentioned that Ben is waiting on the living room for him.

Ben, the guy he met yesterday when he was on his way home. Being a kind person he is, Newt returned a wallet he found on the sidewalk to its rightful owner. Ben was a few feet away from him, and he’s the very first person Newt asked regarding the wallet. It turns out to be Ben’s.

“ _Shit, thanks a lot, dude. You saved my life._ ” Newt flashes a smile, and about to excuse himself when Ben caught his wrist. “ _Can I thank you properly later?_ ”

Newt refused, but Ben insist.

And in the afternoon when Newt had finished his last class, Ben was there outside waiting for him; bugging Newt for the last few hours asking him on a date as a proper thank you for his kindness.

Ben really caused the blonde to be on edge.

He had two hot dudes who always flirts with him, Newt doesn’t need another one. Even though it was just a dinner, Newt would still feel tense and awkward if he were to sit with a man he doesn’t even know. Plus, the insistence for Newt to have dinner with Ben is something Newt would rather avoid.

Newt bet Minho or Thomas would have more subtle way to ask him for a dinner.

“Your butter croissant, Newt.”

Newt nodded his head once and smiled in gratitude, Thomas grinned adorably as he put the croissant and the napkin on the table. “Hey, call me if you need something else, okay?”

Newt simply thanked Thomas before the brunette goes back to his job. He looked down at this plate, and napkin...

There’s something written on it.

**You’re cuter when you smile.**

And there’s another one just on the corner to the right, causing the blonde to shook his head as he stifle a laugh.

**Smile more for me? :)**

* * *

 

It’s not very surprising to find at least a sentence of various pick up lines or sometimes it would be a simple words to cheer the blonde’s up written on the napkin which Thomas always brought for him. The same goes for the foam arts on his coffee.

Newt always thought that the letters on his napkin and the foam art on his coffee was something normal, until one day Thomas wrote ‘I really want to ask you on a date’ on his napkin, and Minho gave him a coffee with the foam full of hearts.

_That couldn’t be a mere coincidence_ echoed in his mind.

Which was proven to be true when Thomas approached him and ask for his number, almost shyly. Looking behind Thomas, Newt found an irritated Minho glaring at the brunette.

That was, he reckoned, a few weeks or a month ago. Newt and Thomas are always in touch, since they got each other’s numbers. But when it comes to Minho, Newt could only talk to him when he’s in the campus or in the cafe.

Maybe that’s the reason why Newt would felt a tinge of excitement when he walks into the cafe, seeing Minho right behind the cashier. Because they barely talk.

“Hey, pretty boy. You wouldn’t happen to refuse a handsome guy who wants to sit with you, right?”

When Newt looked up, he saw Minho standing by his table, holding a cup of coffee in his hand. He’s not wearing his apron, which means that he’s taking a break.

“Well, what’s the special occasion?” Newt replied, didn’t even try to hide his smile.

“Pretty and handsome fits each other well, don’t you think?”

Without even waiting another second for Newt to give permission to the Asian, Minho is already taking a seat in across him, placing the cup on the table.

The British immediately looked down at this cup, only to find an adorable kitten foam art on it.

“I don’t know what to say ‘bout that one, but I’m sure as shuck that this is the best one you’ve ever made, Minho.”

Minho’s face lit up in joy, a wide grin spread across his face. “I’ve been practicing to make that, you know. Glad if you like it, then.”

Newt smiled, and lets out that adorable laughs Minho always adore.

“You sure are a hard worker.”

“What can I say, this handsome guy here is trying so hard to please the pretty boy.”

“In that case, I think pretty boy is bloody amused and pleased enough.”

Minho laughs, and so is Newt. And then it faded to silence. Minho is staring down at the blonde, meanwhile Newt is trying to find something interesting to say.

“Minho! Get your ass back here, your break is over!”

“Shut up, shank!”

Thomas must be really bothered by the view of Minho and Newt sitting together, then. Because Minho is sure he still got at least five minutes until his break is over.

“In the end, you wasted your bloody break keeping me company.” Newt sounded guilty.

“Nah, every second with you is what I call precious.” Minho with his trademark grin stood up from his seat. But before he goes back, he pulls out a piece of paper and a pen.

“Oh, before I go. You should see this, Newt.” He showed the paper to Newt, “I got a piece of paper. Still empty, but I thought your number would decorate it pretty well.”

Newt almost burst out a laughter at that, but he did wrote his number in the end.

* * *

 

The next morning, Newt checked his phone, only to see a bunch of notifications on it.

[Unknown Number, 11.47 PM.] _Handsome guy would like to wish pretty boy a sweet dream. Sweet dream, Newt._

[Unknown Number, 11.48 PM.] _see ya tomorrow. i bet we’ll meet at the hallways._

[Tommy, 11.52 PM.] _Sleep tight Newt._

[Tommy, 11.52 PM.] _I hope I’ll see you tomorrow?_

Well, those are undeniably a good way to lift up the mood for the day. 


End file.
